


War Weary [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dear future self... (traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles StilinskiAlternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mpreg, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Satomi necesita la ayuda de Derek y Stiles, pero se resisten a darla.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dear future self... (traduccion) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185509
Kudos: 64





	War Weary [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679384) by [midnitekween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitekween/pseuds/midnitekween). 



Es un hermoso día. El sol está fuera, grande y audaz, sin una nube en el cielo. El aire es cálido pero no húmedo. El final de la primavera y el verano tan cerca que prácticamente puedes oler el humo de los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio y probar el helado fresco en tu lengua. La mente de Stiles se distrae por un instante, amando la idea de que tengan esta conversación en el invernadero en la hermosa tarde.

Satomi deja su taza de té y el platillo suavemente en la bandeja sobre la mesa de café con un suave traqueteo, sacando a Stiles de sus pensamientos extravagantes. —Entiendo tu vacilación, Alfa Hale, —dice ella, con los ojos profundos dirigiéndose al vientre hinchado de Stiles.

—Lo haces, —Pregunta Derek, levantando una ceja gruesa y oscura hacia ella. Está sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño. Stiles puede sentir la tensión que irradia de él. Intenta ignorarlo mientras extiende la mermelada de frambuesa sobre las galletas que prepara.

Sin embargo, Satomi sigue estando muy tranquila y reservada. Stiles piensa que ella debe haber sido una belleza hace mucho tiempo. Su cara es tan abierta y cálida cuando sonríe. Todavía le sorprende a veces cómo una mujer que se parece a una abuela es también una de las personas más mortales que jamás haya conocido.

—Siento que si _realmente_ entendieras, nunca habrías pedido esta reunión, sabiendo que mi compañero está embarazado, —continúa Derek. Finalmente, despliega sus brazos del tamaño de un cañón para acariciar con ternura el estómago de Stiles. En ese momento, el ‘Pequeño Derek’ se encarga de patear la palma de la mano de su papá.

—Pedí que nos reuniéramos porque mi manada es superado en número y sin armas, por así decirlo. Porque sin tu ayuda, no creemos que podamos derrotar al Alfa Roberts y su manada.

Los brazos de Derek vuelven a sobre su pecho, y su rostro persiste en ser severo. —No habría nada que derrotar si ambos hubieran firmado el tratado redactado por mi banshee.

—Ese tratado fue desequilibrado y favoreció una resolución que no pude cumplir, —les dice Satomi, su tono adquiere un tono cortante por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Claramente lo creías, —dice Derek.

Stiles interviene en: —El tratado fue justo, Alfa Ito. Más que justo. Para ti y a el Alfa Roberts. Lamento que no lo vieras de esa manera. Pero el Alfa Roberts estaba más que feliz de firmarlo. Tú fuiste la resistencia.

—Ese amuleto en posesión del Alfa Roberts ha estado previamente en mi familia durante siglos. Hasta que fue robado, por el bisabuelo del Alfa Roberts...

Stiles se sienta con un gemido. Está al final de su embarazo, por lo que cada movimiento que hace se irradia a través de su espalda y sus pies gigantes. —Pensé que tu tatarabuela se lo había regalado.

Satomi se inclina hacia adelante, la voz más fuerte y más seria ahora. —Sobre su lecho de muerte mientras delirada y estaba confundida. Ella no tenía una mente sana cuando se lo había presentado a su difunto esposo.

— _Pero ella se lo dio_ , —reitera Derek. —Fue un regalo de una esposa amorosa a un esposo devoto. Se estaba muriendo y quería que él tuviera lo que más valoraba, para que la recordara. No quiero ser grosero, Alfa Ito, pero nunca has estado casado. —Satomi se pone rígida. —Dentro de un matrimonio se entiende que lo que posee una parte se comparte con la otra.

—Lo que es mío es tuyo y lo que es tuyo es mío, —aclara Stiles. —Deaton, como parte neutral, ya ha hablado con el estado mental de tu tatarabuela en ese momento. Él no vio ninguna falta en ella regalando el amuleto.

Se inclina hacia ellos, las líneas en su cara son duras y firmes. —Ese amuleto contiene un antiguo poder que podría ser usado para el bien mayor, o para el mal puro.

—Y crees que el Alfa Roberts es el tipo de hombre que usa ese poder para hacer el mal, —pregunta Stiles. No podía imaginárselo. El Alfa Roberts era un hombre apacible y manso, como un profesor de ciencias de secundaria. Llevaba pantalones caqui y con zapatos Oxford. Se convirtió en un lobo convertido en Alfa por accidente hace 10 años, y, a pesar de ello, todavía logró actuar como el mismo hombre aburrido que era antes de ser mordido. Incluso continuó usando sus lentes, independientemente de que ya no las necesitara. Stiles sabía que no había forma de que el Alfa Roberts pudiera ser corrompido por el mal.

—No sé qué tipo de hombre es el Alfa Roberts en el interior, pero no confío en nadie con el amuleto que no sea un descendiente directo de mi línea de sangre.

—El Alfa Roberts es un descendiente de tu familia, —le recuerda Derek.

—Dije 'directo', Alfa Hale. Gerry Roberts es un extraño en lo que a mí respecta.

—¿Gerry? Su nombre es 'Gerry' , —exclama Stiles.

Sin perder un segundo, Derek se inclina hacia Stiles y le da un rápido beso. —Mantente enfocado, bebé.

_¿¿¿Pero 'Gerry'??? Si él no fuera ya el hombre más pusilánime en NorCal..._

—Independientemente de la semántica de quién tiene el derecho de poseer el amuleto, Alfa Ito, esta guerra es totalmente innecesaria a nuestros ojos. Especialmente ahora. Tengo otras prioridades que necesitan mi atención indivisa. Luchar en una guerra infantil y violenta infantil y violenta no es una de ellas. —No dejaré a mi compañero sin un marido, mi hijo por nacer sin un padre, y mi manada sin un Alfa.

—Tampoco estamos ansiosos por sacrificar a los miembros de nuestra manada por tu guerra, —agrega Stiles, llenando su rostro con gofres de vainilla ahora.

—Mi guerra, —pregunta Satomi dubitativamente.

Derek se ríe con ironía. — _Tú eres_ la que inicialmente se negó a firmar el tratado y defender la paz. Luego declaraste la guerra contra el Alfa Roberts después de que dos de tus betas murieran intentando robar en su guarida. _Esta es tu guerra_. Y en buena conciencia no podemos unirnos a vosotros ni a nadie más en esta lucha ridícula.

Las cejas de Satomi se levantan sorprendidas. —¿También te llamó el Alfa Roberts?

Con la boca llena de comida, Stiles traga rápidamente para hablar. —Te estamos dando la misma respuesta que le dimos.

—No puedo evitar pensar que es más que la posibilidad de que deje a su hijo sin padre lo que influye en su respuesta, Alfas.

—Algo que quieras decir, Satomi, — gruñe Derek.

Satomi trajo su segundo al mando y otro beta con ella. Stiles los ve encorbados, con las manos flexionadas, con ganas de arrancar sus garras ante la falta de respeto de su Alfa. Satomi levanta una mano, diciéndoles que se relajen. Caen hacia atrás unos pocos pasos, las extremidades sueltas pero los ojos fijos en Derek.

—Creo que te estás negando a luchar junto a mí porque rechacé tu llamada con la Manada Alfa, —dice ella claramente.

—Es cierto que sí. Pero no es la única razón, ni siquiera la séptima razón por la que te digo... y a Gerry ... no. Mi familia, mi manada, siempre serán lo primero.

Es el turno de Satomi de reírse secamente. —Y ahora espero que veas por qué también tuve que decirte 'no'. “Satomi se pone de pie. Derek la sigue, extendiendo una mano para que Stiles la agarre mientras saca su peso de la silla. —Espero que salgas de esto creyendo que nuestra conversación ha sido... civil.

—Lo hago, —Derek extiende su mano. Satomi la toma; ellos tiemblan.

—Yo también.

Derek y Stiles la acompañan a ella y sus betas a la puerta. Al pasar por la sala de estar, Boyd, Erica e Isaac se ponen firmes. Stiles les hace señales para que se relajen. Las formalidades no parecen necesarias con ellos ya en la puerta principal.

Derek abre la puerta. Las dos betas salen primero. Satomi se cuelga en la puerta con Derek y Stiles. —Creo que ambos son hombres honestos. Buenos alfas. Pero si descubro que ayudaste al Alfa Roberts de alguna manera durante esta guerra, no dudaré en mostrarte lo decepcionada que estoy. “Sus ojos se enrojecen ante su amenaza.

Los ojos de Derek también cambian, clavados en la anciana, amenazándolo en los escalones de su guarida. —Tienes razón, somos honestos... y no somos fácilmente amenazados.

Ella sonríe maliciosamente. —Lo sé. —Sus iris vuelven a su color marrón normal. Ella se vuelve hacia Stiles con su cara dulce y orgullosa. —Espero con ansias el nacimiento de tu pequeño. Me aseguraré de pasar con un regalo una vez que nazca.

Y con eso, Satomi es ayudada a subir a un auto por sus betas que esperan. Los ojos de Derek aún son carmesí cuando ve que su auto se marcha calle abajo.

—Esa pequeña anciana es aterradora, —afirma Stiles.

—Estamos asustados.

—Maldita sea, que sí.

La atención de Derek finalmente deja el auto que desaparece para mirar a su esposo con una sonrisa.

—Maldición, —dice Stiles suavemente, lamiendo sus labios. Los ‘ _ojos alfa_ ’ de Derek siempre lo harán por él. Agregue eso a sus hormonas ya furiosas y el olor que desprendía de él podría ahogar a mil lobos.

La sonrisa de Derek se vuelve un poco más astuta. Él le huele.

—Envía a los betas a un recado, —exige Stiles.

—Fuera.

A Boyd, Erica e Isaac les lleva solo un milisegundo salir corriendo por la puerta principal, sin querer estar al tanto de sus inminentes deseos carnales de Alfas.

Derek toma la mano de Stiles, atrayéndolo a la casa, y cierra la puerta detrás de él.


End file.
